Love is not a victory march
by ADunne
Summary: J'ai attendu, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, juste pour un regard, un mot, un sourire. Quelle idiote je fais parfois. Tu sais que tu étais ma préférée Méda ? La seule, l'unique.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.._

_**Résumé **: _J'ai attendu, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, juste pour un regard, un mot, un sourire. _Quelle idiote je fais parfois. Tu sais que tu étais ma préférée Méda ? _La seule, l'unique.

**_Note : _**Petit OS sans prétention sur deux des soeurs Black, premiers écrits potteriens.

_Love is not a victory march_

J'ai reconnu tes pas dès l'instant où tu as franchi la porte. Je ne me suis pas retournée lorsque tu fis sonner la petite cloche en poussant la porte, je savais. Ce rythme particulier un peu lourd, gauche et incertain. Un pas, un pas, deux sauts. Celui là-même qui faisait crisser les lames du parquet. Tu l'ignore sûrement, mais la maison est vide sans toi, sans tes murmures enthousiastes et ta maladresse habituelle qui faisait enrager père. Même si j'imagine que tu n'es plus cette petite fille turbulente et pleine de vie. Tu as dû grandir, mûrir un peu. Peut-être même que tu regrettes. J'espère que tu regrettes.

_Androméda_. Tu avais tout pour toi. La beauté noble des Black, une beauté froide, glaciale parfois, tout comme moi. On partage toujours nos longs cheveux ébène même si les tiens s'éclaircissent doucement avec le temps. Tu t'affadis ma sœur. A vingt ans te voilà déjà une fleur fanée, quel gâchis ! Tu ne joues donc plus ma sœur ? Toi, ma rivale de toujours ? Tu étais la seule à pouvoir me surpasser. Je sais bien ce que tu pense, que Cissa deviendra une femme un jour, la plus belle assurément. Mais elle ne m'effraie pas, elle est fade, tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'éclipser car tu es moi. Mon ombre, mon reflet dans le miroir celui que j'évite et que je crains, celui qui me renvoie ce que je suis…et ce que je fuis.

Tu étais la seule à me connaitre et tu jouais, comme moi, avec moi, contre moi. Plus je les repoussais plus tu les séduisais par tes yeux charmeurs et ton sourire timide. Tu ne les aimais pas, mais tu aurais pu leur faire déplacer des montagnes et tu aimais cela. Ne dit pas le contraire, ne me ment pas, pas à moi. Je sais qui tu es, n'omets jamais ça. Peut-être que tu voulais m'imiter ou que tu voulais juste un peu d'affection, je ne sais pas, mais peu importe, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne te dérangeais pas. _Pourquoi Méda ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela change ? _

Tu ne supportais plus qu'ils t'utilisent comme tu les utilisais ? Qu'ils se rapprochent toi seulement après avoir essuyé un refus de ma part et se détournent au premier signe de moi ? Tu voulais te sentir aimer pour toi ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler. A croire que tu as oublié qui j'étais, moi, ta sœur. Et, moi je t'aimais… bien plus que quiconque, bien plus que ce Sang de Bourbe qui te brisera le cœur.

Je t'entends avancer dans la boutique, d'un pas long et traînant, tu sembles fatiguée ma sœur. Ta cape me frôle, l'espace d'une seconde, alors que tu passes derrière moi. Une seconde de trop. Mais déjà tu t'éloignes. Un livre sur le présentoir du fond a attiré ton attention, tu prends le recueil entre tes longs doigts et parcoures quelques pages. Tu restes silencieuse, mais tes lèvres bougent au fur et à mesure de ta lecture.

Tu as gardé cette habitude de lire à voix haute, mais sans jamais rien dire, comme lorsque nous étions petites. Dès que j'ai appris à lire, j'ai commencé à te raconter une histoire tous les soirs. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible dans un murmure à peine audible, père nous aurait battus s'il avait appris que ses filles s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratique indigne. Indigne de notre longue lignée. Indigne même d'un elfe de maison, d'après lui. Et puis Cissa est née, elle avait le droit de rêver aussi. Alors, on a continué, chacune à tour de rôle et même en grandissant. Certes, les livres n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais c'était nécessaire à notre survie.

Tu refermes la couverture du roman et esquisse une petite moue désapprobatrice. Tu es devenu difficile en matière de livres, pas en matière d'homme malheureusement, tu le reposes et te retournes. Nos regards se croisent. Tu m'as vu et je me détourne. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça. Bellatrix Black ne baisse jamais les yeux, mais toi, tu es ma sœur et je n'y arrive pas encore…à te haïr, mais prends garde car un jour j'en aurais la force. Tu t'approches. J'aimerais sortir ma baguette, te tenir à distance, te faire souffrir pour tout le mal que nous as fait, à nous tes sœurs, en partant. Mais je ne peux pas. On nous observe, on murmure. Je suis une Black, alors je ne ferai rien, car je ne suis pas de ceux qui se donnent en spectacle. Je reposerai le livre que je tenais dans mes mains avant ton arrivée sans manifester un quelconque désagrément, je passerai devant toi sans même te regarder avant de sortir de la boutique la tête haute. Et quand mère me demandera ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, où je suis allée, qui j'ai vu, je ne lui dirais rien. Car c'est ce que tu es pour moi, maintenant, rien.

Finalement, je m'exécute, dépose tranquillement mon livre sur la pile de ses jumeaux, enfile mes gants en peau de dragon et remet mon capuchon. L'air extérieur est au moins aussi glacé que je ne le suis. Je trace mon chemin entre les étalages vers la sortie, je sens que tu m'observes, que tu me suis des yeux. Je crois que j'aurais aimé que tu m'arrêtes. Mais tu ne le feras pas. La cloche sonne et je suis déjà dehors. Le froid me prend brusquement à la gorge, salvateur. J'inspire profondément comme si c'était la toute première fois, l'air me brûle la trachée encore et encore. Je devrais m'en aller, transplaner les rues ne sont pas sûres à notre époque. Pourtant je reste là, immobile au milieu du Chemin de Traverse à t'observer à travers les carreaux de la boutique les pieds dans la neige. J'ai attendu, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, juste pour un regard, un mot, un sourire. _Quelle idiote je fais parfois. Tu sais que tu étais ma préférée Méda ? _

La seule, l'unique. Cela peut paraitre étrange, mais je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu la toute première fois. Père était furieux, il avait hurlé toute la nuit, il devait croire que crier au complot et à la supercherie suffirait à faire de toi un petit homme. Mais, fille tu es née et fille tu es restée. Il était parti au matin, en claquant la porte, tu sais je…j'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne revienne pas, j'avais si peur, il était encore plus cruel sous l'effet de la colère. Mais c'était pour notre bien, non ?

C'est notre elfe de maison qui m'a fait sortir de ma cachette pour m'amener à la chambre de mère. Je n'y étais jamais allée avant. La pièce était plutôt grande, mais extrêmement sombre, j'apercevais à peine sa tête sur les oreillers. Elle me demanda d'approcher d'un geste de la main et elle me laissa m'appuyer contre son lit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près, ma mère, notre mère. Les longs cheveux blonds de Druella Rosier étaient collés à sa peau par un mélange de sang et de transpiration. La peau de son visage était bleutée par endroit. J'avais tendu ma main d'enfant vers son visage, j'espérais peut-être mieux la comprendre ou la réconforter, mais elle m'avait repoussé d'une tape sur les doigts. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai aperçu cette chose qui s'agitait entre ses bras. _Ta sœur, Androméda. Il faudra que tu prennes soin d'elle, Bellatrix._ Tu étais minuscule, fragile et sans défense. Tu agitais fébrilement tes bras en l'air pour te battre contre un ennemi invisible, mais tes poings ne rencontrèrent que mon visage. Tu appuyais, touchait, tirait sans même t'en rendre compte, tes grands yeux fixés sur moi.

Je me suis fait la promesse de toujours te protéger. Te protéger de notre père, des autres, des hommes. J'ai pris la responsabilité de tes maladresses, je me suis fais punir à ta place car tu étais trop fragile pour subir les coups et les sortilèges. Tes concurrentes en amour, je les ai évincés, je ne voulais pas que tu subisses toutes ses jalousies si futiles et puériles pour nous qui n'étions, de toute manière, pas destinées à aimer. Je sais bien que tu me rirais au nez si je te racontais cela. Tu secourais tristement la tête avant de prendre ton habituel air résigné pour m'expliquer de quelle manière je gâche ma vie en suivant les préceptes d'un père qui ne nous a jamais aimées, en acceptant les us et coutumes de la Pure Société, en m'engageant dans ce combat qui n'est pas le mien. Tu voudras me faire croire qu'une autre vie est possible, dans un monde sans orgueil ni préjugé, où je pourrais rencontrer qui je veux, aimer qui je veux, épouser qui je veux et qui m'aimerait pour moi. Je ne l'aime pas, _Andy_, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

Père a dit que Rodolphus était le meilleur parti que je puisse espérer. Son sang est au moins aussi pur que celui des Black et son ambition n'a pour seule limite que son imagination. Il est fort et protecteur. Je suis persuadée qu'il prendra soin de moi. Il n'est, certes, pas un modèle de gentillesse et de bonté, mais je serais mal placée pour le lui reprocher, je ne vaux pas mieux à cet égard. Et ses idées me plaisent. J'honorerai les Lestrange tout comme j'ai honoré les Black avant. Je lui donnerai un fils pour perpétrer notre lignée, un enfant qui portera tous nos espoirs et nos idéaux. Mère assure que j'assumerais mon rôle à la perfection, pourtant, j'ai du mal à croire que mon avenir se résume à cette simple vie de mère de famille.

Cissa est enchantée par les préparatifs du mariage, tu la verrais s'agiter dans le manoir et courir un peu partout, elle ne tient pas en place. Je ne la vois quasiment plus même durant les vacances, j'aperçois seulement ses longs cheveux blonds virevolter au tournant d'un couloir. Si elle pouvait prendre ma place, je t'assure qu'elle le ferait. Tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours cru aux contes de fées, notre petite princesse blonde. De nous trois, c'était elle qui souhaitait le plus ardemment se marier et fonder une famille, alors que nous deux, nous sommes des oiseaux de nuits, même si tu t'évertues à penser le contraire. On s'était juré d'être toujours là, l'une pour l'autre. Mais tu es partie, tu m'as trahie…pour lui, ce chien, cet être indigne. Tu as oublié notre promesse Andy. _Ma belle Andy_.

Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre que moi, de ne jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que moi. Comment as-tu pu laisser un sale petit Sang-de-bourbe prendre ma place dans ton cœur ? Toutes ces années passées ensemble ne voulaient-elles donc rien dire pour toi ? Tous ces jeux, tous ces moments partagés à deux, tous ces secrets que nous nous étions murmurés au creux de l'oreille tu les as donc oubliés ? J'aurais dû me douter que ces moments d'enfant ne serait que des paroles jetées au vent, mais moi, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Aucun homme, aucun de nos prétendants n'a réussi à faire battre mon cœur si vite, si fort. Que vaut l'amour d'un homme face à l'amour d'une sœur ? Rien, strictement rien, et ça me rend triste que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu.

C'est ce Ed, ce Fred, ce Ted peu importe son nom qui t'as détourné de moi. Tu t'es sentie exceptionnelle dans ses yeux. _Unique_. Il t'a fait croire qu'aimer était simple, si simple, trop simple. Mais réfléchis un peu ma sœur, ce n'est pas pour toi que son cœur bat mais pour la richesse et la gloire de ton nom. Il est comme tout les autres, un arriviste, un ignoble petit veracrasse qui t'utilise et te manipule. Il t'expose aux yeux des autres comme un trophée sans valeur, oubliant la reine qui sommeil en toi. Tu crois que tu aimes mais tu te trompes. Tu t'enorgueillis à chaque fois qu'il raconte le combat qu'il a mené pour te conquérir. Te séduire. Mais tu mérites tellement mieux ma sœur. Peut-être que tu l'aimes vraiment après tout, mais comment peux-tu ne serait-ce espérer que cela dure ? L'amour c'est tellement plus qu'une simple conquête, c'est si rare, si précieux, si douloureux. Crois-tu qu'il sera toujours là pour calmer tes pleurs, pour soigner tes peines ? Comme je l'ai été. Les liens se font, se défont. Les gens se trouvent et puis s'oublient inlassablement. _Il partira._ Alors, tu sais, c'est vrai je n'aime pas Rodolphus, mais il sera là. Peux-tu seulement en dire autant ?

« Bella ! Attends ! »

Mes membres se sont figés sur place. Je déteste ce surnom, ne fait pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Bella est faible, Bella est sensible mais Bella n'est pas Bellatrix. Bella n'est pas la guerrière forte et vaillante que je suis. Bella est une petite fille, Bellatrix une femme. Je me retourne lentement vers toi, tes joues et ton nez sont rougies par le froid. Tu te pinces les lèvres. _Que dire ? _Il y a trop de chose dont il faudrait que l'on parle. Tu avances vers moi. Je sais que tu scrutes chacun de mes mouvements, chacune de mes attitudes, comme tous les autres, tu admires ma beauté n'est-ce pas ? Ta beauté. Mais, toi tu peux voir derrière tout ça, derrière toutes ces apparences.

Tu saisis ma main entre la tienne et la pose délicatement sur ton ventre. Alors les rumeurs disaient vraies. Un bâtard dans la famille Black ? ! Tu es tombé encore plus bas que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'esquisse un geste de recul, mais tu me retiens par le poignet et maintiens le contact dérangeant de mes doigts contre ton abdomen, même si je ne sens rien à travers mes gants et ta cape. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais cautionner ça ! Nos serments d'allégeance ont rarement été similaires, ils nous ont éloignés, mais on aurait pu se retrouver…se parler comme avant, s'aimer à nouveau… Tu aurais pu revenir, notre mère espère chaque jour te voir pousser la porte, elle t'aurait pardonnée… Pourquoi faut-il que tu le préfères à nous ? A nous ta famille ? Tu avais le choix ! J'aurais voulu hurler ces mots à ta figure, te faire entendre ma voix, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi Andy, pourquoi ? » murmurais-je.

Tu ne me réponds pas et te contentes de serrer mon poignet un peu plus entre tes doigts osseux. Mais as-tu seulement conscience que du bout de ton index tu frôles le serpent noir tatoué sur ma peau ? Tu as perdu Andy, tu croyais que tu pourrais me sauver avec tes bons sentiments et ta pitié naturelle, mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être ? Tu sais Andy, je n'ai pas changé depuis tout ce temps. J'ai toujours agis en fonction de ce qui me semblait être le plus juste, je ne me suis jamais cachée, je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que j'étais. Et tu ne peux pas en dire autant. Tu te représentes tes actes comme bons et les miens comme mauvais, mais n'oublies pas d'où tu viens et qui tu es, tu es une Black, et le mal coule au fond de tes veines. Il se cache et attend le moment propice pour resurgir. Ma sœur, ma belle petite sœur, supporteras-tu de devoir travailler pour te nourrir ? Supporteras-tu les cris et les pleurs d'un enfant trop gâté par son impur de père ? Supporteras-tu de perdre tout tes privilèges de petite reine ? Tu es partie depuis à peine deux ans et tu sembles avoir vieilli prématurément. Est-ce bien là la vie que tu désires ?

Tu relâches prise doucement, tu as bien compris que ton combat était perdu d'avance. Je retire ma main aussi vite, ma marque me brûle. Ils nous appellent, nous ses fidèles, il m'appelle, moi. Moi Bellatrix, la guerrière. Et tu n'en a pas la moindre idée, je le vois dans ton regard. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille perdue dans les conventions de la noblesse qui regarde de loin les hommes partir au combat. Sache, ma sœur que je ne suis rien de tout cela. Sache, que je suis toujours la première sur le champ de bataille, la première en ligne de front. Comme un homme, mieux qu'un homme. Lui, il le sait, il connaît ma véritable valeur. Il tient à moi, ma sœur, plus qu'à n'importe lequel des ses Mangemorts. Il tient à moi car je suis puissante et sans scrupule, mais toi, tu es partie trop tôt pour connaitre cette facette de moi. Et pendant que tu pouponneras, je traquerais ces impurs, ces traîtres à leur sang et toute cette vermine qui envahit les rues à coup de Doloris et de sortilèges mortels. Pour la juste cause. Pour lui plaire, pour l'entendre murmurer mon nom dans un sifflement étonné et pour voir cette étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux au moment où je frapperais à mort l'un de ses ennemis d'un rayon vert. Prépares toi Andy car un jour, je viendrais frapper à ta porte. Et je t'assures que je n'hésiterai pas. Pas un seul instant.

Tu ignores de quoi je suis capable ma sœur, t'ai-je dis qu'il m'a tout appris ? L'art de la magie noire notamment. Et père qui n'aurait jamais daigné nous apprendre ne serait-ce que le sortilège de l'Imperio. _Quelle erreur !_ Il aurait dû comprendre que je valais bien plus que n'importe quel héritier, mais il ne s'en est rendu compte que bien trop tard à l'heure de sa mort. Il l'avait encore frappée, avec l'habitude on n'y prête plus guère d'attention, comme si cela avait toujours été et ne pouvait pas être autrement. Mais, ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu les ignorer ses cris, le bruit de son corps qui s'effondre sur le plancher. Tu aurais dû voir Cissa se geler sur place et laisser échapper le vase qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler comment ses colères se finissaient ? Tu ne les as pas oubliés, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui grince, le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers, le regard noir qu'il poserait sur l'une d'entre nous, celle qui subirait les coups que mère ne pouvait plus endurer. On savait bien qu'il descendait pour elle, pour Cissa. Moi je ne lui appartiens plus - il n'allait pas donner aux Lestrange une fille au visage tuméfié et au corps martyrisé – et toi, tu n'étais pas là. _Egoïste !_ Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi. Oh bien sûr, les Black t'ont renié, mais qui a payé pour ta faute ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? _Non, assurément._ As-tu seulement pensé à notre benjamine ? Notre petite princesse. J'étais assez forte, mais Narcissa, Narcissa n'était encore qu'une petite fille !

Et elle n'a pas tellement changé depuis. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas sans personne pour la protéger, il l'aurait fanée, il l'aurait tué. J'ai dit à Cissa de se cacher dans les cuisines, là où père n'irait pas la chercher. Elle avait à peine disparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que le monstre apparaissait déjà aux bas des escaliers.

« - Où est-elle ?

- Vous ne la toucherez plus, Père.

- Tu oses me répondre Bellatrix ? Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi, mais si tu y tiens. _Desanti… _!

- Endoloris ! »

J'aurais aimé que tu l'entendes hurler de douleur et que tu le voies se recroqueviller sur le sol froid pour atténuer le mal. Et plus il criait, plus j'intensifiais mon maléfice. Tu sais Andy, lorsque le maître m'a montré ce sortilège la toute première fois, je ne pensais pas avoir la force nécessaire pour l'appliquer, mais ce fut le seul qui me vient à l'esprit à cet instant. Toute la colère, touts les sévices que j'avais gardés enfouis en moi semblaient resurgir du plus profond de mes entrailles, m'entraînait dans un cercle sans fin. La vengeance coulait dans mes veines sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tous ces souvenirs avaient beau revenir à ma mémoire, je ne souffrais plus, ses hurlements suffisaient à chasser mes sombres pensées et à me procurer un sentiment d'allégresse et de satisfaction. Il a payé Andy, pour ce qu'il nous a fait à toi, à Narcissa et à moi. Druella a voulu m'arrêter. _Amusant, non ?_ Il a manqué de l'assassiner des dizaines de fois, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'accourir au son de ses hurlements, comme la chienne fidèle qu'elle était. Mais rassure toi, je l'ai achevé notre bourreau. Dans un murmure. Il m'a regardée une dernière fois avant que l'éclair vert ne la frappe, je crois qu'il était fier de moi. J'avais tué pour la première fois et je crois que j'ai aimé ça.

Elles ont pleuré, un peu, moi pas. Je sais que tu aurais fait comme moi Andy. Il le fallait pour Cissa. Druella avait saisit le corps sans vie entre ses bras et le sommait de se réveiller, en vain, personne ne revient jamais du grand voyage. La masse blonde de ses cheveux se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots sans qu'elle ne me dise un mot ou ne m'accorde un regard. C'est idiot, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me remercie. J'ai soupiré, déçue, avant de transplaner jusqu'au repère du Maître. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, je n'étais pas encore l'une de ses fidèles et malgré les leçons qu'il me dispensait et l'avenir brillant qu'il me promettait, il ne m'avait encore jamais accordé la moindre importance ou un quelconque crédit au cours des précédentes réunions.

La demeure était vide, mais il m'attendait immobile au pied des escaliers de marbre. Il me regardait comme s'il savait déjà tout ce que je voulais lui dire, comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Des larmes me brûlaient les joues, j'avais beau essayer de les effacer d'un revers de la main, elles finissaient toujours par couler à nouveau contre ma peau. _J'avais tué ._Et malgré le pouvoir et la puissance que je sentais naître en moi, j'avais mal. Mal d'avoir une pris une vie, d'avoir pris sa vie, à lui qui nous l'avait donné avant de vouloir nous la reprendre si souvent. J'avais cru que je valais tellement plus que lui, mais je l'ai achevé de sang froid. Et je n'en ai pas le moindre remord. Je ne pleurais pas pour lui, mais pour moi, pour nous. Il sourit et s'avança vers moi à pas feutrés. Il prit mon poignet entre ses longs doigts et releva la manche de ma robe. _Tu es une femme maintenant Bellatrix, une guerrière. _Il appuya sa baguette contre mon bras nu et je ne pus retenir un cri lorsqu'un serpent se forma sur ma peau. L'animal se mut doucement contre mon épiderme en brûlant chaque centimètre de chair sur son passage avant de prendre son aspect définitif. _Et maintenant tu es mienne._

La sienne. Rien d'autre. Je ne suis plus ta sœur Andy ni celle de Cissa, pas plus que je ne serai la femme de Rodolphus. Il est ma famille désormais. Mon bien le plus précieux. Lui, il ne me trahira pas. Pas comme toi. Lui, il ne me trompera pas. Pas comme Rodolphus qui m'est déjà infidèle. Lui, il ne me mentira pas, il ne me…

_« Adieu Androméda. »_

Je transplane avant même que tu ne me répondes. Je t'épargne cette fois mais n'y prend pas goût. Je t'offre aujourd'hui mon dernier cadeau ma sœur. Le dernier que Bella te fait. Car Bella est morte. Oublie-la. Elle est morte avec notre père. La petite fille que j'étais n'existe plus, c'est Bellatrix qu'il a choisi. Bellatrix la belliqueuse.


End file.
